Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for supporting utility loads and the like, and in particular to a double offset hanger and restrainer for supporting and bracing a pipe.
Description of the Related Art
There are many products and assemblies thereof utilized by construction, building, plumbing and electrical contractors and workers for bracing and supporting pipes, ducts, sprinkler systems, fans, air-conditioners, electrical cables, communication lines and other loads from ceilings, beams and floors. These products include clamps, braces, cables, hooks, straps, hangers, plates, brackets, among other items.
In some instances, a utility pipe or duct is supported below a ceiling by mounting it to a beam that is also positioned below the ceiling. One disadvantage of conventional devices utilized for this purpose is that they lack versatility and flexibility in installation, thereby undesirably adding to the cost and time involved. Another disadvantage of some of these conventional devices is that they utilize designs that unnecessarily consume additional fabrication material in their construction. This additional material needlessly adds to the device weight without providing additional benefits in securely supporting the pipe, thereby again undesirably adding to the manufacturing cost and reducing the utility of the device.
In general, and disadvantageously, such pipe-supporting devices that are commonly used in the industry are difficult to install and expensive. Additionally, and undesirably, these devices may not be suited for reliably sustaining loads.